Te conoci en un sueño
by Darkkira1
Summary: -Entonces...estoy...¿Muerta? -Eso depende si consideras a esto la muerte o no- Pesimo summary XD mejor leanlo y a ver si les gusta XD
1. Prologo

_L__os personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP._

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no se donde estoy y tenia frío mucho frío.

Camine un poco pero después mis piernas no quisieron seguir mas. Me senté e intente recordar lo que había pasado para que yo llegara a ese lugar.

Me llego el recuerdo de que estaba cruzando la calle y que un estupido se pasaba el semáforo, que el carro me golpeaba y que todo se volvía oscuro.

Medite un rato el recuerdo.

-Entonces...estoy...¿Muerta?

-Eso depende si consideras a esto la muerte o no-

De la oscuridad salio un muchacho.

Hola!!!

Este fic es algo que se me ocurrió mientras dormía XD, aunque en el sueño fue un poco diferente ^-^. Se que no he terminado el otro fic pero si no escribía esto se me olvidaría mi idea, así que aquí esta mi nuevo fic jojojojojo.

Atte. Paneth X3


	2. En el pais de las maravillas?

CAPITULO 1

"En el país de las maravillas?"

_L__os personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

De la oscuridad salio un muchacho. Era alto, tenía el pelo color chocolate y rebelde. Cuando se acerco mas vi que sus ojos eran color miel, había algo en el que se me hacia extraño pero no lograba decir que era, hasta que se agacho para poder mirarme a los ojos; vi que tenia orejas y cola de gato.

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de manga larga a rayas morado y lila, un pantalón ajustado y con el mismo rayado que la camisa, usaba botas negras y un pañuelo amarillo atado a su cuello.

Esto estaba más que raro...

-¿Quién eres?- intente alejarme de el pero no pude.

-El Gato Rison o también Shaoran Li- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Eso explica el por que no dejas de sonreír- eso lo dije mas para mi que para el- y… ¿En donde estamos?- lo mire de nuevo a los ojos

-En ningún lugar y a la vez en todos- no quito para nada su sonrisota.

-¿Hoe?- no entendí ni papa.

-A lo que me refiero es, que podemos estar en cualquier lugar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie – por eso no estamos en ningún lugar-

- …creo que ya entendí- me intente poner de pie pero tampoco pude – entonces….¿En que no lugar estas?- no pude evitar ser sarcástica.

Shaoran ensancho más su sonrisa y me tendió una mano.

-Por que mejor no vienes a ver- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – Sígueme- empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí muy de cerca.

Caminamos un buen rato, el iba tarareando una canción y yo trataba de identificarla, cuando el se paro de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

-¿Tu nombre?-

-Sakura, ¿pero a que viene esto?- estaba peor que confundida y en estos instantes deseaba que Tomoyo o Touya estuvieran aquí. (N/A: esto es desesperación pura no lo creen?)

-Sakura…bonito nombre, pero aquí ese no servirá- por primera vez se puso serio- mm...…desde ahora serás Alicia- dijo señalándome y poniendo una expresión triunfal.

-Pero...- que diablos le sucedia a este tipo.

-Muy bien continuemos- me ignoro por completo y siguió caminando.

Lo seguí de nuevo y empecé a procesar todo lo sucedido:

1ero despertaba en un lugar oscuro y frío.

2do aparece un tipo que sonríe como un idiota, que me dije que no estamos en ningún lugar y a la vez en todos.

Y 3ro me pone el nombre de Alicia.

-Llegamos- anuncio Shaoran.

En el lugar que aparecimos era un cerro, que daba muy buena vista de todo el lugar. Había un bosque de el cual surgía un aura tenebrosa, mas lejos del bosque había unas cuantas casas y hongos del tamaño de estas y más a lo lejos se veía un océano. Cuando levante mi vista al cielo vi que había tres soles y había pedazos de tierra flotando. El lugar parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, cuando voltie Shaoran me miraba muy sonriente.

-Alicia-chan bienvenida al País de las Maravillas- dijo mientras señalaba todo lo que acababa de ver.

Volví a ver al tipo sonriente que me observaba y luego volví a ver el lugar.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- me comencé a pellizcar para comprobar que estaba despierta. Cuando sentí el dolor en mi brazo comencé a caminar de lado a lado, Shaoran solo me miraba divertido.

-Llévame a mi casa- le dije amenazadoramente

Shaoran agacho su cabeza y cuando volvió a mirarme tenia una sonrisa triste y sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo juguetón que tenían.

Se me acerco y me tomo por los hombros.

-Alicia-chan…no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo?- lo mire furiosa

-Cuando llegas aquí ya no hay manera de volver-

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua helada, en mi cabeza se volvió a oír lo que dijo Shaoran _"Ya no puedes volver"._

-Pero… ¿por qué?- no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.

En cuanto comencé a llorar Shaoran se puso nervioso, intento consolarme aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Gato Rison!- Shaoran se tenso en cuanto oyó esa voz femenina.

Se volteo, he hizo una reverencia.

-Su majestad-

Cuando vi quien era la reina mi llanto ceso, y en su lugar apareció un gran alivio.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeje siento que el prologo haya sido tan corto pero es que si no lo dejaba así ya no iba a estar genial.

Puede que ya no les guste por que puse los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero es que si no lo hago así no va a quedar como yo quiero Xd.

Gracias a Ashaki, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 y Lyons por sus reviews.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinión para que pueda mejorarlo.

Atte. Paneth

PD: el vestuario de Shaoran es parecido al de los gemelos Hiitachin (Creo...)


	3. La reina de corazones

CAPITULO 2

"La Reina de corazones"

_L__os personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP._

_**Tomoyo POV**_

Cuando supe que habían atropellado a Sakura, me sentí culpable por que yo siempre la llevo a la escuela y este día no pude hacerlo.

Yo pensé que no era nada grave, que solo se había roto algo, pero cuando llegamos Eriol y yo al hospital vimos a mi tío y a Touya sentados.

Cuando nos acercamos Touya nos dijo que Sakura estaba mal, que no había despertado y que los doctores temían que estuviera en estado de coma.

Nunca me gustaba llorar frente a la gente pero no pude evitarlo.

Cuando vi a Sakura, estaba terrible. Tenia un brazo roto, también varias costillas y toda su hermosa cara estaba llena de rasguños. (N/A: había exagerado más las lastimaduras de Sakura pero parecería como si la hubiera atropellado un camión XD)

El simple hecho de que ella estuviera en el hospital era mi culpa y si estaba en estado de cómo mi mundo se vendría abajo.

Mi tío, Touya y Eriol trataron de consolarme pero nada funcionaba, así que Eriol me llevo a mi casa; cuando llegamos ya no pude más con mi dolor y me desmaye….

**FIN DE TOMOYO POV**

Sentí un gran alivio al ver que la Reina de corazones era Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿En verdad eres tu?- me acerque a ella.

-¿Sakura?.... ¡pero esto es imposible! ¡Te vi en el hospital, estas en estado de coma! ¡Como es posible que estés aquí como si nada hubiera pasado!- mientras me gritaba y me abrazaba a la vez, Shaoran se nos quedo viendo sorprendido.

-Siento interrumpir pero,.. ¿Se conocen?-

-Claro que si es mi prima- dijimos al unísono Tomoyo y yo.

-Oh-

-¿Entonces no estoy muerta?- le pregunte a Tomoyo.

-No-

Guarde silencio un momento y razone todo.

- Entonces a este lugar vienen los que están en estado de coma- me volví a ver a Shaoran- ¿Cierto…Gato Rison?- me oí estupida diciéndole así en lugar de decirle Shaoran.

Shaoran puso una sonrisa enigmática.

-Puede ser y puede no ser

-Explícate- estaba empezando a desesperarme con sus explicaciones a medias.

- A lo que me refiero es que tu y yo lo estamos- hizo una pausa y se acerco a Tomoyo- ¿Pero ella lo esta?

De mi boca salio un débil "oh" y mire a Tomoyo, ella tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Tomoyo….

-Cuando Eriol me llevo a la casa después de verte en el hospital me desmaye- parecía como si hubiese entendido algo- en fin, vamos quiero mostrarles el castillo.

Nos tomo del brazo a mí y a Shaoran y nos acercamos más al precipicio. Tomoyo se quedo callada.

- Disculpe su majestad pero… ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Shaoran me gano la pregunta.

- Eso- dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba un pedazo de tierra que estaba flotando.

Cuando se acerco mas el pedazo de tierra, vi que en el estaba el castillo.

Shaoran estaba igual de sorprendido que yo y eso que el ya tenia mas tiempo en este lugar…supongo.

-Vamos no se queden ahí parados que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer- al momento que nos dijo esto nos jalo de nuevo pero ahora hacia el puerto del castillo.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, ahora que se le había ocurrido a Tomoyo.

* * *

…. (Escondiéndose detrás de la silla)

-Gomen, Gomen

De verdad que siento haberme tardado tanto pero tengo algunas excusas para mi enorme retraso:

Tenia la enfermedad de la huevonitis en 2do grado.

Me operaron -.-.

Me quede sin Internet T-T

No tenía inspiración u_u.

Pero he aquí el nuevo capitulo y yo Paneth Kiryu Michaelles (XD se oye piraton pero a la vez tan genial X3) juro solemnemente subir el otro cap. en 1 semana. Será todo un reto para mi Xd.

Gracias por los reviews.

Atte. Paneth/Panecito

PD: perdon por la falta de acentos pero mi teclado no esta funcionando bien asi que no quire poner acentos xd.


	4. Ya se les hizo tarde

CAPITULO 3

"Ya se les hizo tarde"

_L__os personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP._

_**Shaoran POV**_

La reacción de Sakura fue tan contraria a la mía, ella quería salir mientras que yo era feliz.

No recuerdo con exactitud como, ni cuando llegué aquí, solo recuerdo oír un disparo, un grito y obscuridad.

Cuando me dijeron que era casi imposible salir del país de las maravillas, sonreí, sonreí como nunca lo había hecho.

Sonreí por que aquí no habría nadie que me dijera que hacer, como actuar, recordarme cada minuto de mi miserable vida que era el heredero de la familia Li.

Aquí seria lo que yo quería ser, Shaoran Li, el que quiere divertirse, sonreír, el que quiere cometer estupideces, el que quiere amar y ser amado.

**FIN DE Shaoran POV**

-Tomoyo…- estábamos desde hace buen rato sentados en sillones demasiado cómodos y con una taza de te de canela (N/A: este es mi te favorito xd).

Shaoran se veía incomodo, pero quien no lo estaría, si Tomoyo no paraba de hablar.

-¡Casi lo olvido! Sakurita tienes que probarte vestidos para la fiesta- dijo de repente dejando su taza sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la…."sala". (N/A: dios creo que olvide describir el cuarto a se los describiré: el cuarto no tenia forma exacta a cada rato cambiaba de color y de forma, lo único que siempre estaba igual eran los sillones, la mesa y el te por lo demás todo cambiaba a cada rato xd)

- ¿Qué fiesta, su majestad?- pregunto Shaoran, parecía tenso.

- Ah, es solo una fiesta que dará el Sombrerero Loco – Tomoyo movió su mano restándole importancia – y ustedes iran en mi representación-

-Tomoyo…yo no quiero ir-

- Yo tampoco- dijo Shaoran

- Tienen que ir, ya confirme su asistencia- Tomoyo me levanto y luego fue a levantar a Shaoran y después de eso nos empezó a arrastrar hasta las habitaciones. No me dio tiempo de decir que no, por que me empujo en una habitación.

- Primero cambiare el vestuario del Gato Rison- dijo Tomoyo a modo de explicación.

- Yo me quedare con la misma ropa, gracias- dijo Shaoran soltándose del agarre de Tomoyo.

Ella iba a replicarle pero el le gano y le dijo:

- Nada, iré a su fiesta, es lo menos que puede hacer-

Tomoyo lo medito y se volvió hacia mí.

- Bueno me conformo con que tú te pongas algo de lo que yo diga- y dicho esto entro en el cuarto conmigo y cerro la puerta.

- Listo- se voltio a verme con esa mirada que dice _no te dejare irte si no estas presentable _– Veamos que es lo que ahí en los armarios del castillo-

-Tomoyo… ¿No sabes que es lo que hay en los armarios?-

- Oye por si no lo recuerdas acabo de llegar, tu tienes mas tiempo que yo- touche.

Sin decir más abrió el armario y vio los vestidos.

- Mmm....- Tomoyo revolvia y revolvia el armario pero ningun vestido le gustaba, yo me hubiera dado con uno azulito que alcanze a ver desde donde estaba.

- ¡Este es!- saco, bueno mas bien jalo el vestido del closet y me le aventó- ¡Tienes que usar este!- volvió a revolver mas el closet y saco unos zapatos negros de charol y unas medias a rayas beige con rosa.

Cuando me fije en el vestido me encanto, era de color beige con color café rojizo en la parte de los hombros y de los holanes; tenia una capita de color café rojizo, en la parte de la blusa parecía un corsé y la falda era amplia ni muy corta ni muy larga, aunque lo único que no me gusto fue que tenia mucho holan y listón pero de ahí en fuera estaba perfecto.

Me estaba cambiando cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Tomoyo se acerco a la puerta

- Soy el Conejo Blanco su majestad-

- Ah pasa Conejo Blanco- Tomoyo abrió la puerta y paso el Conejo Blanco.

Era una chica alta, cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos cafés, una muy bonita sonrisa y algo más que claro orejas y cola de conejo. Hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Ya se les hace tarde-

- Válgame, ¿Pues que hora es?- Tomoyo se acercó a ayudarme con los listones.

- Usted sabe que aquí no nos basamos por el tiempo su majestad- esto si que sonaba ilógico, ya se nos hacia tarde pero si no hay tiempo como es posible esto.

- Si es cierto- Tomoyo termino con los listones y después empezó a peinarme- podrías decirle al Gato Rison que espere en la puerta del castillo-

El Conejo Blanco hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto.

Tomoyo termino de peinarme y se dirigió a la cama y cuando regreso me entrego un paquete.

- Quiero que le des esto al Sombrerero Loco-

- Pero...-

-Nada de peros que ya es tarde- me empezó a empujar hacia la puerta.

-Pero si no hay tiempo- abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo.

-Exacto, por eso mismo ya se les hace tarde- dios entre en el país de la locura en ves de las maravillas.

Shaoran ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos. Cuando me vio abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro, estaba sorprendido, pero no entiendo por que.

- Verdad que Sakurita se ve divina – Tomoyo me tomo por los hombros.

Shaoran solo asintió y comenzó a caminar. Me despedí de Tomoyo y fui detrás de Shaoran.

- Y ¿en donde será la fiesta?- trate de entablar conversación con el ya que estaba callado.

El me miro y sonrío.

- Ya veras- fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando

La sonrisa que me había dado me había dejado sin respiración, fue una sonrisa tan sincera, estaba llena de cariño… pero que estoy diciendo, ni siquiera llevo un día aquí y yo ya digo que el ya me tomo cariño... por que solo llevo un dia aquí no?

Vino a mi mente lo que dijo el Conejo Blanco _aquí no hay tiempo…._

* * *

Yay!!! Logre mi objetivo, fue un mal momento para hacer el juramento de que actualizaría en una semana ya que tuve exámenes, pero aunque sea unos minutos antes de las doce del viernes lo logre en una semana termine el cap.

Se que suena ilógico que ya se les haga tarde y a la vez que no haya tiempo pero creo que ya me estaba quedando dormida o algo por el estilo por que se me hizo buena idea XD, pero aun así, se supone que es el país de las maravillas, aquí todo es posible no?

Gracias a todos por su reviews.

Creo que los veré la próxima semana xd

Atte. Paneth/Panecito

PD: perdonen otra vez la falta de acentos pero no funciona el teclado de nuevo u.u

PD2: Link del vestido de Sakura xd .


	5. Tea Party

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 4**

"**Tea Party" **

-Gato Rison-nada.

-Gato Rison-lo tome del brazo y lo sacudí un poco.

Seguía sin hacerme caso.

-¡Gato Rison!-no me hacia caso parecía ido.

-¿Hace cuanto salimos del castillo?-por dios, que clase de pregunta es esa.

-no tengo idea-

-exacto, se supone que ya debimos haber llegado-

-pero aquí no hay tiempo-porque en este mundo todo es tan confuso.

-aun así, ya debimos haber llegado.- Shaoran volteo a ver a un lado, luego camino en la dirección contraria, volvió a regresar, se volvió a ir y empezó a revisar detrás de los arboles.

Shaoran detuvo su búsqueda y se me quedo observando.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-

¿Eh? Mire a mi alrededor pero no había nadie.

–Vaya, vaya-oí una voz a mi costado derecho.

-el gatito risueño no esta contento de vernos- otra voz a mi izquierda.

-¡¿Hoe?-Salí disparada hacia donde estaba Shaoran.

Cuando voltee a ver, vi que había 2 muchachos de pelo plateado, uno lo tenia largo y el otro corto, los dos vestían una camisa blanca y un short café.

Ellos también me miraron. Los dos sonrieron, bueno el de pelo largo intento sonreír.

-el gatito tiene compañía-dijo el de pelo corto.

-Gato Rison ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-los "cuenta cuentos"-dijo Shaoran, soltando un suspiro-el de cabello largo es Tweedle De, el de cabello corto Tweedle Dum.

-pero en el mundo real yo soy Yukito-dijo el de cabello corto.

-y yo Yue-la voz de Yue parecía carecer de emoción-¿Y tu eres?

-Alicia aquí y Sakura en el mundo real.

-Alicia-chan ¿Quieres oír una historia?-Yukito parecía estar súper emocionado por querer contarme una historia.

-no ella no quiere oír una historia-Shaoran se estaba desesperando-ella debe ir a la fiesta del sombrerero. ¿Saben donde esta?

-si escuchan una historia les decimos-dijo Yue.

-¿Y si la cuentan en la fiesta?-por que será que la gente aquí se complica la vida.

-bueno, síganos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la derecha, luego dimos vuelta a la izquierda después seguimos todo derecho y frenamos de repente.

-ahí esta-dijo Yue señalando debajo de nosotros.

-¿Cómo le haremos para bajar?-dije, porque estábamos en una parte alta, en donde no había sendero para bajar.

-pues por aquí-dijo Shaoran. Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a descender.

Ya íbamos a la mitad del descenso cuando Yukito tropezó y cayó encima de Yue, este cayó encima de mí y yo caí encima de Shaoran y empezamos a rodar cuesta abajo. No se como le hizo Shaoran pero en una de esas vueltas, el me abrazo para protegerme. Cuando terminamos de bajar, estábamos tan mareados que ni podíamos levantarnos. Se oyeron aplausos y una voz exclamó:

-¡Magnifico! ¡Bravo!-se oyeron más aplausos-esa es la mejor entrada que he visto.

Voltee a ver a Shaoran pero el ya se estaba parando.

-¿Estas bien?-me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-si, creo que si ¿Y tu?

-estoy bien, además recuerda que tengo mas de 7 vidas-de nuevo estaba su sonrisa arrogante.

-hola sombrerero.

-hola Rison-se acerco a un muchacho como de la misma edad de Shaoran. Era alto, delgado, de cabello negro, piel blanca y sus ojos parecían unas líneas de tan rasgados que los tenía. Vestía un traje color café, pero estaba remendado con parches de muchos colores, llevaba un sombrero de copa color negro con detalles color vino.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero si tu debes ser Alicia verdad?-

Esa voz y su rostro se me hacia familiar.

-¿Yamazaki?-estaba dudando si era él.

-para servirle-hizo una reverencia-¿pero con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Sakura Kinomoto-no había terminado de decir mi nombre cuando una chica se abalanzo sobre mí.

¡Sakura! ¡Que gusto volver a verte!-me estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte.

-¿Chiharu?

-esa misma-me soltó y se alejo un poco y así pude observarla mejor. Su pelo castaño claro no estaba recogido en sus típicas trenzas sino que lo traía suelto. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca, con chaleco negro, traía una corbata amarilla, una falda gris y botas. Ella tenía orejas de conejo.

-aquí soy la liebre de Marzo-sonrió orgullosa.

-sabes, en lugar de marzo debería ser diciembre-dijo Yamazaki mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shaoran curioso-

-porque es demasiado fría-Yamazaki tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Chiharu lo sacudía violentamente.

-Liebre de Marzo no seas descortés, deja que los invitado se sienten, sígannos por favor-

Nos acercamos a la…mesa por así decirle ya que esta estaba enorme.

Yamazaki se sentó en la cabecera de la "mesa" y nosotros nos sentamos a los lados.

-¿Qué tipo de té y en que taza desean tomarla?-dijo Yamazaki señalando la cantidad de tazas y teteras que había en la mesa.

-yo media taza de té de hierbabuena-dijo Yukito.

Chiharu tomó una taza que estaba partida a la mitad, sirvió el té y se la extendió a Yukito, vaya este mundo no deja de sorprenderme.

Yue no pidió nada, yo pedí té verde y Shaoran todavía no pedía nada.

-quiero chocolate-dijo finalmente.

Chiharu se fijo en las teteras.

-lo siento, Gato Rison pero no hay-

-bueno, té de hierbabuena-

-Sombrerero Loco-tenia que preguntar algo.

-¿Qué pasa Alicia?

-¿Y los demás invitados?-

Yamazaki dejo su taza en la meza y me "miró".

-solo falta un a persona más-

-¿Pero por que hay una mesa tan grande?-

-oh, eso es porque es una tradición que las mesas sean grandes mientras menos sean los invitado-tenia una sonrisota.

-Hoe, no lo sabía.

-no le hagas caso, Alicia-chan esta mintiendo-Chiharu movía su mano restándole importancia.

-¿quieren escuchar una historia?-dijo Yukito emocionado.

Todos asentimos, no nos quedaba de otra ¿O si?

-Les contaremos sobre el origen de este mundo- dijo Yue

- En realidad este mundo no tiene mucho tiempo, el país de las maravillas fue creado por la reina Blanca, que lo hizo por un motivo que solo ella misma conoce, para que las personas que tenían dudas pudieran aclararlas de una manera divertida, sin utilizar mucho su cerebro y pudieran mostrarse como realmente son. Lo curioso es que pudo haber creado cualquier otro mundo pero se decidió por este.

-¿Quién es la reina Blanca?-tenía curiosidad.

-nadie sabe-dijo Yue con tono misterioso-los que han ido a verla no han regresado hasta donde sabemos.

-¿Pero no tienen una idea de que es lo que les pasa?

-algunos dicen que la Reina Blanca los mata para evitar que digan que es lo que hay en el castillo-dijo Yukito-otros dicen que la Reina Blanca libera a las personas que se llegan al castillo-Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-ya me aburrí-dijo el Sombrerero Loco – hay que jugar a algo-

-a las atrapadas-dijo Chiharu.

-de acuerdo-dijo el sombrerero-entonces nosotros-señaló a todos los hombres-contra ustedes dos.

-¡Eh! Eso no es justo-dijimos Chiharu y yo.

-les daremos 30 seg. De ventaja- dijo Shaoran, tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

Nos miramos Chiharu y yo, y luego vimos a los chicos.

-de acuerdo-dije y eché a correr a mi derecha. Vi Chiharu correr al lado contrario. Seguí corriendo un buen rato por el mismo lugar pero luego gire a la izquierda y seguí corriendo.

Me detuve para escuchar si los chicos estaban cerca, pero no oí nada, así que decidí seguir caminando en lugar de correr. Camine buen rato, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y no se me apareció ninguno de los chicos, intente volver por donde había llegado peor no era el mismo camino. ¡Argh! Este mundo no tiene sentido.

En lugar de tratar de volver, seguí hacia adelante, pero oh, oh, sorpresa, frente a mi apareció el bosque que desprendía un aura tenebrosa.

-¿Cómo rayos llegue hasta aquí?-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Shaoran POV**

Fue rápido atrapar a la Liebre de Marzo, bueno almenos lo fue para mi y para Tweedle De, ahora solo faltaba Alice.

-No fue justo- la Liebre de Marzo estaba haciendo un puchero mientras caminábamos a donde estaba la mesa.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y todavía no llegaban el Sombrerero Loco y Tweedle Dum. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron, todos mugrosos y bofeados.

-¿ Y Alice-chan?- pregunto la Liebre de Marzo

-No la encontramos- dijo Tweedle Dum…

Hola!

Creo que después de actualizar rápido en este fic me tenia que tardar no lo creen Xd?

No se crean lo que pasa es que mi musa, inspiración o como quieran decirle su "fue" T-T y no volvió hasta que lei Alicia en el país de las maravillas XD.

Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo cap, a mi me gusto hacerlo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviws Atte. Paneth


	6. Perdida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 5**

"**Perdida"**

Estaba tan cansada de caminar y también me estaba muriendo de miedo. ¿Por qué nadie me encontraba? Me senté recargando mi espalda en uno de los arboles y abrace mis rodillas intentando tranquilizarme, aunque era un vano ya que el bosque estaba mas tétrico de lo que pensé.

-Shaoran… ¿Dónde estas?-oculte mi cabeza en mis rodillas y me intente dormir….

-¡¿Qué?-no lo podía creer. Cuando me dormí estaba en el bosque y ahora estaba a los pies de un cierro.

-bueno, ya que no puedo ir a casa…quiero ir con Shaoran o quien sea, pero no quiero estar sola-estaba diciendo esto cuando oí un grito.

-¡Ven aquí maldito manju blanco!-era un chico muy enojado.

-¡mami, mami, papi quiere matar a Mokona!-otro grito.

-¡Kuro-wan deja a Mokona!-otro grito y por el sonido de sus voces, se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba.

Lo primero que divise, fue una cosa blanca saltando rápidamente, tal vez un conejo, en mi dirección. Detrás de el venia un chico alto de cabello negro; y cerca de el venia un muchacho un poco mas bajito que el primero y con pelo rubio.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, me di cuenta que la cosa blanca no era un conejo, de hecho no se parecía a ningún animal que hubiera visto. La cosa blanco saltó a mis brazos, el chico pelinegro frenó su carrera y el rubio se estrelló contra él.

-¡Ouch! ¡Kuro-pi avisa cuando vayas a frenarte!

-mi nombre es KUROGANE, apréndetelo bien, mago estúpido-y empezaron a discutir.

Volví mi atención a la cosa blanca que tenia en mis brazos. Tenía orejas largas como un conejo, pero era redondo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué eres?-se me saltó la pregunta.

-¡Mokona es Mokona! –exclamo la cosa blanca.

-oye dame el manju blanco-levanté la vista y vi que los chicos me observaban.

Los observe con mayor detenimiento esta vez. El pelinegro tenia el color de ojos mas extraño que había visto, los había de color escarlata y su color de piel era moreno claro. El rubio, por su parte tenia unos ojos azul turquesa, su piel era casi blanca, aunque a tal grado de poder compararla con la nieve; el pelinegro estaba serio y el rubio tenia una sonrisa juguetona aunque su mirada parecía contradecir su sonrisa. Y lo más curioso, el pelinegro llevaba ropa negra con rojo y el rubio plateada con blanco.

-niña, dame al manju.

-no soy "niña" soy Sakura y no, no te quiero dar a Mokona-le mostré mi lengua, di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-mocosa-mis sentidos me alertaron de peligro pero lo ignore.

-Kuro-wof, déjame a mi hablar-el que hablo fue el rubio.

-¡KUROGANE!-vaya el tipo si que era enojón.

-Em.…disculpe… ¿Sakura-chan?

Voltee a un lado pero seguí caminando a un paso mas lento.

-¿Si?-le pregunte al rubio que ahora caminaba a mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Podrías devolver a Mokona, por favor?-puso la sonrisa mas encantadora que he visto en mi vida.

-mmm…si, pero ¿Podría ir con ustedes?-no quería volver a quedarme sola.

-yo digo que si y Kuropu no cuenta, Mokona, ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Si!-me abrazo Mokona.

-perfecto, ven-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Me deje llevar aunque cuando nos acercamos al chico pelinegro me escondí detrás del rubio.

-Kuromi, Sakura nos devolvió a Mokona y también vendrá con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?-se volvieron a poner alerta mis sentidos de peligro.

-lo que oíste Kuro-pu, Sakura viene con nosotros-el rubio seguía sonriendo.

-disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama?-no quería que se volvieran a pelear.

-¿Yo?-se señaló a si mismo el rubio, le asentí-me llamo Fye-no dejaba de sonreír.

-y él-señaló al pelinegro- Kuropu-amplio mas su sonrisa al ver que el otro se enojaba.

-mi nombre es K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E, y tu-me señaló- mas te vale que no empieces a llamar con esos nombres estúpidos.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando no me vio, hice un saludo militar.

Fye soltó una carcajada y Kurogane lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a caminar. Fye negó con la cabeza, me miro y me ofreció su brazo, yo lo acepte y seguimos a Kurogane.


	7. ¿Donde estas?

**CAPITULO 6 "¿Donde estas?"**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Fye POV**_

Nunca pensé que recordar el pasado fuera tan doloroso. Para mi todo estaba bien mientras te tuviera a ti hermano.

Aun no entiendo como **EL **te metió todas esas estupideces en la cabeza y que es mas sorprendente el que tu te lo hayas creído.

Empezaste a cambiar hermano, al principio eran cosas insignificantes, pero después ya no eras tu, había ratos en los que volvía a salir tu viejo yo, pero cuando llegaba **EL** dejabas de serlo.

Aun recuerdo ese día, ese horrible día, era nuestro cumpleaños y yo volvía temprano del trabajo para que los dos saliéramos a festejar. Llegué a casa y te llame pero no respondiste, te fui a buscar a la cocina, tu lugar favorito y hay estabas; pero lo que vi me horrorizo tanto que no pude evitar gritar tu nombre. Estabas ahí sentado en la mesa con una de tus manos apoyada en la mesa y alrededor de esta había sangre mucha sangre, intente despertarte pero tu no abrías tus ojos en tu cara había una sonrisa. Llame a una ambulancia y cuando llegaron me dijeron lo que no quería oír, que ya era demasiado tarde y que tú ya te habías ido para siempre…..

_**Kurogane POV**_

No se porque pero hoy me acorde de cuando conocí al mago estúpido…

Ese día estaba haciendo un turno extra. Recuerdo que había ido a entregarle un reporte a la brujo y cuando regrese a mi oficina vi sentado a un chico rubio con su camisa manchada de sangre. Iba a preguntar, pero llego Yuko.

-Necesito que te encargues de este caso- ella estaba seria, muy extraño ya que siempre estaba "borracha".

Volví a ver al muchacho y luego pregunte -¿De que se trata el caso?-

-Un muchacho de 19 años se "suicidio"- dijo Yuko haciendo énfasis en la palabra suicidio.

-¿Crees que fue asesinado y el rubio de ahí lo hizo?-

-Creo que fue asesinato, pero no creo que haya sido el rubio-

-Entonces..¿Quien?-

-No se – dijo mientras ponía una sonrisota…

Cuando entre en mi oficina el rubio apenas levanto la vista para verme.

-Soy el detective Kurogane Suwa, yo llevare el caso- nos quedamos buen rato en silencio

-¿Por qué?- el rubio me miraba fijamente, su voz sonó tan baja que casi no lo oí.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Hoy era nuestro cumpleaños, por que lo hizo-bajo su vista y su flequillo le cubrió los ojos, sus manos se cerraron en puños. Cuando volvió a levantar su vista, caí en la cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué?- en lugar de una pregunta parecía mas bien una suplica.

Me acerque a el y puse mi mano en su hombro, es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, y parece ser que funciono, por que se comenzó a calmar un poco.

Fui a mi escritorio y me senté ahí.

-Si no le molesta ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?-

El rubio asintió así que empezó a preguntar.

-¿Qué relación tenia con…-

-Era mi hermano- ni siquiera me dejo terminar la pregunta.

-¿Actuó extraño últimamente?-

-Si, para ser exactos desde hace 6 meses- el rubio se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Sabe usted la razón de su cambio de actitud?-

El rubio se volvió a sentar correctamente y puso una sonrisa falsa, agh como odio que la gente sonreía sin sentirlo.

-Fei Wong-

_Una semana después…_

_**Kurogane POV**_

En verdad no se que estoy haciendo aquí, respire hondo y toque el timbre.

Nada, volví a tocar y de nuevo nada.

-Me voy- di media vuelta y baje los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Kuro-tan?- frene en seco y me di la vuelta muy lentamente para que se me bajara mi mal genio.

-Buenas tardes Flourite-

-Solo dime Fye, Kuro-wan – tenia una sonrisa tan falsa que la verdad daba lastima-

- Oí - lo mire seriamente – Fei Wong esta de nuevo en la ciudad-

Automáticamente su sonrisa falsa se borro.

-Queremos ponerte bajo protección, no queremos que nada te…-

- No- Fye tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

-¿Por qué?- el solo levanto su vista al cielo y luego me sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Kurorin ven a comer conmigo- me jalo del brazo en dirección a la casa.

-No quiero, apuesto a que hiciste puros pasteles ¿verdad?- el no se detuvo ni me soltó hasta que estuvimos en la cocina, no me había equivocado, en la mesa solo había pasteles.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me..-

-Gustan los dulces- Fye trato de imitar mi tono de voz – lo se , por eso hice una pizza- señalo el horno.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir yo?-

-No lo sabia, es solo que se me antojo la pizza-

Cruce mis brazos para hacerle entender que no le creía nada.

-Bueno Yuko-san me dijo que vendrías- el puso una sonrisa inocente.

Maldije a la bruja entre dientes, en eso sonó el timer y Fye salió corriendo en dirección al horno. Saco la pizza del horno y la corto.

-Kuropu pásame los platos que están en la mesa-

No me quedo de otra más que pasárselos.

-La comida esta lista- me paso mi plato y me invito a sentarme.

Me senté y comenzó a comer, de vez en cuando Fye me molestaba y me daban ganas de aventarle el plato.

Estábamos a la mitad de la pizza cuando comenzó a llover.

-Creo que debería irme- me levante

- Ahh tan rápido- me hizo un puchero- quédate un ratito mas-

-No, tengo otra cosa que hacer-

-Bueno- su voz sonaba decepcionada pero aun así me acompaño a la puerta con una sonrisa falsa.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me volteé a verlo

-¿Tienes una hoja y pluma?-

Me miro extrañado pero aun así me dio lo que le pedí.

Anote algo rápido y le regrese todo. Fye miro el papel y luego me miro a mí.

-Mi numero de celular- me miro mas extrañado – es solo en caso de emergencias- creo que mi voz sonó un poco amenazante por que el solo asintió.

-Gracias Kuropi- ignore el como me llamo y seguí mi camino, solo cuando oí la puerta cerrarse voltee a ver la casa.

Por algún motivo mis sentidos me decían que algo malo iba a pasar, pero ignore la sensación y seguí caminando…

Ya era entrada la noche cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Estire mi mano en busca del celular, cuando encontré conteste .

-¿Bueno?-

-… -

-¿Bueno?-

-Kurogane- era Fye y sonaba aterrado- hay alguien en mi casa.

Al oír esto me puse de pie deprisa, al mismo tiempo que el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba.

-Escóndete llegare lo mas rápido que pueda-

Me puse lo primero que halle en mi closet y salí prácticamente volando en dirección a mi auto que casi nunca usaba y arranque a toda velocidad.

En el trayecto varias veces el auto se derrapo por la lluvia, pero eso no hizo que disminuyera la velocidad. En cuanto llegué a la casa de Fye saque mi arma y me acerque a la puerta, estaba entreabierta.

Respire hondo varias veces para serenarme y empuje la puerta para entrar.

Empecé a registrar la casa primero la sala, después la cocina, el cuarto de lavado y ni rastro de Fye. Cuando llegué a la escalera, oí un grito que no era de Fye.

-¡Por fin te encuentro maldito mocoso!- comencé a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando me asome al cuarto de Fye vi que el estaba ahí con Fye era Fei Wong. Este tenia a Fye agarrado por el cuello de su camisa y lo esta golpeando, Fye trataba de defenderse como podía.

-¡Tú y tu hermano me causaron muchos problemas! ¡En especial la #¡# de tu hermano!- vi que Wong metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaquete y ahí fue cuando salí de mi paralizamiento.

-Aléjese de el lentamente- le dije mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

Wong me miro de reojo y Fye me miraba con alivio.

Wong soltó a Fye y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de el, cuando me iba a acercando para esposarlo, Wong saco un cuchillo y me apuñalo en el abdomen.

Oí que Fye grito y corrió a detenerlo antes de que volviera apuñalarme.

Wong empujo a Fye y luego lo apuñalo en un costado de la boca de Fye salió un quejido.

Todos dicen que cuando pasa algo horrible lo vez en cámara lente, pero todo sucedió tan raido que solo reaccione cuando Wong se estaba abalanzado sobre mi, por instinto jale el gatillo.

Wong cayo como un saco y no me importo revisar si estaba vivo o muerto, solo me arrastre hasta Fye.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre , hice presión sobre la herida, el dio un respingo ante el dolor y abrió los ojos.

Se oyeron unas sirenas, a buena hora llegan los refuerzos, antes de salir llame a Yuko y le dije que enviara refuerzos y una ambulancia a casa de Fye, por que no sabia si estaba herido o no.

-La ambulancia ya viene Fye, aguanta-

El me sonrió y levanto una mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Recargué mi cara en si mano y la ladeé un poco para depositar un beso en su muñeca. El me miro sorprendido y me sonrió.

Después de eso todo se vuelve confuso oigo a alguien llamándome, siento que quitan a Fye de mis brazos y después estaba en la ambulancia.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a alguien gritando órdenes y estar en una camilla siendo llevado al quirófano…

_**Fye POV**_

La luz calaba mis ojos, recuerdo que no quería abrirlos, me sentía tan en paz durmiendo ahí en el pasto…

Me levante de golpe y mire a mi alrededor, definitivamente no estaba en mi casa, estaba en un claro y el sol estaba en lo alto, mas bien los 3 soles estaban el alto.

-Oh Dios, estoy muerto- dije pasando una mano por mi cara.

Estaba tratando de recordar que había pasado cuando oí a alguien gritar mi nombre.

-¡FYE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?- era Kurogane - ¡MALDITA SEA FYE CONTESTA!- su voz sonaba desesperada.

- ¿Kurogane?- no fue exactamente un grito pero parece que eso funciono por que al siguiente momento Kurogane venia corriendo en mi dirección. Se detuvo a unos pasos de mí y me miro profundamente.

Si me sentía incomodo con su mirada todo eso se esfumo cuando Kurogane me sonrió, nunca lo había visto sonreír. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme y cuando ya estaba de pie me abrazo como si fuera a desaparecerme y me dijo

-Te encontré-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola a todos! Sigo viva XD!

Creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero honestamente estos últimos dos semestres de la prepa fueron un martirio, no dormí bien en este año por estar haciendo planos pero eso me pasa por dejarlo hasta el ultimo, u_u pero en fin, he aquí el capitulo C: que por algún motivo salió puro KuroFye, esa no era mi intención original pero bueno quedo bien a mi parecer.

El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el próximo jueves XD,

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando la historia.

Alguna idea ,petición o comentario para el próximo capitulo?

Dejen su reviews XD

Hasta el próximo jueves…


	8. Comienzo del viaje

**CAPITULO 7 Comienzo del viaje"**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Sakura POV**_

Ya llevaba dos días con Fye, Kurogane y Mokona y aun así seguía temiendo por mi vida, pero quien no lo haría si cada vez que Fye y Mokona hacían enojar a Kurogane este los correteaba con espada en mano, justo como esta correteando en estos momentos a Mokona.

-¡Waa mami, papi me quiere matar!- decía Mokona mientras saltaba de lado a lado y dirigiendose en dirección a Fye.

-Kurotan Mokona no ha hecho nada malo- Fye le dedico una sonrisa a Kurogane y este parecía que quería partirle la cara.

-¡Mi nombre es K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E! y dile al manju blanco que yo no soy su padre- Kurogane arrastro cada una de las palabras que dijo.

Tosí para llamar su atención, cuando la tuve les pregunte

-Em no es que quisiera interrumpir esta platica familiar- ante el comentario Kurogane me fulmino con la mirada- pero quisiera saber, ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?-

Los dos me miraron como si estuviera diciendo lo mas extraño en el mundo, así que les explique.

-Es que tengo que buscar al Gato Rison- asintieron así que continúe- que esta con el Sombrerero Loco...-

Fye soltó una carcajada, lo mire extrañada.

-Por que te ríes Fye-san-

-Es que lo que pides es casi imposible, es muy raro que alguien que busque al Sombrerero lo encuentre-

-Pero tengo que ir con el Gato Rison-

Fye miro a Kurogane y el asintió, luego me volvió a mirar a mi y me dijo – Ven, vamos a ir al pueblo si estabas con el Gato Rison y te perdiste el te debe de estar buscando, así que es mas fácil que te encuentre ahí-

Ellos comenzaron a caminar y yo los seguí.

_**Shaoran POV**_

Eran tres días desde que Sakura desapareció y como ninguno de nosotros era "perro" se nos dificultaba mas ayarla.

Yo como soy un "gato" podía olerla mejor que los demás pero aun así casi no me llegaba su olor, dos veces pensé que estaba cerca pero cuando llegábamos al lugar no estaba. En estos momentos estamos siguiendo otro rastro de su aroma y que nos esta llevando en dirección al bosque y parece emanar de el pero en realidad no creo que Sakura haya sido tan tonta como para meterse en el bosque, o si fue lo contrario esta peor que perdida por que el bosque tiene fama de que te cambia de lugar sin que te des cuenta. Y si la había cambiado de lugar, ¿Quién la había encontrado? Sakura se ve como el tipo de chica que se cree todo lo que la gente le dice y eso me preocupa.

-Pero Gato Rison, si Alice-chan entro al bosque puede estar en cualquier parte de este mundo- me dijo Tweedle De.

-Lo se- dije mientras masajeaba mis sienes, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, ¿desde cuando no lo hacia?, o si ya recuerdo desde que llegue aquí. Cuando encuentre a Sakura le diré de la manera más amablemente posible que no se separe de mí.

-Oigan, ¿y si por algún motivo Alice-chan fue al pueblo?- la Liebre de Marzo nos señalo en dirección al pueblo, aunque no llegaba ningún olor de ella en aquella dirección.

Mire a la Liebre de Marzo, después al bosque y después en la dirección que ella había señalado.

Respire hondo tratando de calmar mi humor de perros (N/A: ¿Qué no se supone que es un gato XD?) que tenia en estos momentos y comencé a caminar hacia el pueblo.

_**Sakura POV**_

Cuando llegamos al pueblo me maraville de las casas, algunas eran hongos enormes y otras eran de madera y paja.

Pero lo que mas me maravillo fue la cantidad de gente que había.

-Guau- no pude evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro.

Fye se rio y Kurogane solo mostro algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Alice-chan, tus ojos brillan- me dijo Fye viéndome dulcemente.

-Es que no pensé que hubiera tanta gente en el País de las Maravillas- dije mientras me acercaba a un puesto para ver lo que tenían.

Fye me siguió a mi y me mostro cosas interesantes del pueblo, Kurogane nos seguía de mala gana ya que el tenia que traer a Mokona y este no dejaba de hablar.

-Esto es una manzana- Fye me mostro la fruta, pero en lugar de parecer la típica manzana parecía mas bien un rábano.

Fye vio mi confusión – Alice-chan aquí todo es diferente al mundo "real"-

-Oh- Dios por que todo era tan complicado aquí.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música y varia gente se puso a bailar.

-Ven Alice-chan, vamos a bailar- Fye no me dio tiempo de decir que no ya que me arrastro a la improvisada pista de baile.

-Fye no me se los pasos- estaba toda sonrojada ya que Fye me tenia agarrada de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tenia sujetada mi mano.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco me los se –Fye me sonrió ampliamente.

-¡¿Hoe?-

Comenzamos a bailar, Fye me hacia girar y de vez en cuando hacia algo para que me riera. Estaba tan divertida bailando con Fye que me había olvidado de todo.

-¡Alice!- alguien grito mi nombre y por algún motivo la música se paro.

Me gire lentamente para ver quien me había llamado y vi que era Shaoran y detrás de el venían Yamazaki, Chiharu, Yue y Yukito.

Cuando volví a mirar a Shaoran caí en la cuenta de que estaba furioso. Su cabello se había erizado como si fuera un gato y sus ojos brillaban del enojo. Automáticamente me pegué más a Fye.

Shaoran se acerco a nosotros ante la mirada atenta de todos.

-Te hemos estado buscando por tres días- su voz sonó tan calmada que hizo que me diera mas miedo- para luego encontrarte aquí divirtiéndote- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego me grito -¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE HEMOS ESTADO?-

Ese grito me quito el miedo, ¿Quién se creía el para gritarme a mi? Ni mi padre y mi hermano lo hacían por que el si.

-¡NO LO SE POR QUE NO LOS ENCONTRABA! ¡Y acabo de llegar hace poco al pueblo!- me había soltado de Fye y camine hasta quedar frente a Shaoran.

-Tu – le pegue en el pecho con mi dedo índice – has sido el despreocupado desde que llegué aquí, ¡POR PRIMERA VEZ QUISE SERLO YO!-

Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos – No me grites-

-Ja tu fuiste el primero que me grito, así que no te quejes-

-Ven conmigo- Shaoran me tomo del brazo pero yo me zafé de su agarre.

-No quiero- honestamente no sabia por que estaba tan molesta, solo quería volver a casa.

El pecho me dolía, creo que tenia que ver el como Shaoran me esta mirando, como si nomas fuera una molestia; una enorme carga de la que deseaba liberarse, ¿pero por que eso me dolía tanto?

Shaoran me saco de mis pensamientos cuando intento a volverme a tomar del brazo, por instinto di un paso hacia atrás. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no quería dejar salir ninguna, pero aun así no pude evitar que unas cuantas se escaparan.

-No me toques Li- cuando volví hablar mi voz sonó tan fría que pensé que era otra persona pero no me importo, di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí dejando a un sorprendido Shaoran….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola a todos!

Creo que no cumplí con lo de actualizar el jueves pero honestamente me afectan las vacaciones, la semana se me fue volando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era jueves y no tenia casi nada. Y el viernes iba a subirlo pero volví a leer lo que escribí y honestamente no me gusto para nada así que lo volví a escribir y lo subo hoy el sábado XD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, enserio si algo no les gusta díganme y tratare de corregirlo, empezando por las fechas de actualización X3.

Bueno sayonara subiré lo mas pronto posible el otro capitulo.


End file.
